


fairies and chains

by villainelffangirl



Category: Hellboy (Movies), golden army
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainelffangirl/pseuds/villainelffangirl
Summary: The story is set during the second Hellboy movie. the reader is a young museum employee working the night of the auction and is the kidnapped by prince Nuada. Nuada hasn't felt the touch of a woman for such a long time that even a human woman would do to satisfy his urges.This is my first fanfiction so please be nice o.oI do not condone the type of violence in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

My feet were killing me as I ushered rich men and women to their seats. The auction was about to start soon and I could not be more upset. due to budget issues the museum owner had decided to sell some of the more "odd" pieces of their collection. And by odd they meant anything that looked like it had stepped right out of an old fairy story like the ones my grandmother used to read to me. As a child I enjoyed coming here with her and looking at such items, pretending I lived in a world were such creatures existed.  
I ushered a man holding a corgi to his seat, clearly just another spoiled one percenter who is just here to purchase some random old relic to put his den where only he could enjoy it. Empty. Hollow. That's just how us humans are. Sad but true.  
"(Y/N) that's everyone. Could you come and assist in bringing some of the artefacts out out to the auction area. Jake called in sick so we are short staffed tonight", my manager said through the earpiece. He was across the room from me so I nodded in his direction and made my way to the storage room.  
"Oh good you're here" one of my co workers approached me pushing a trolley with a decorative box on top. "I need you to take this item out very soon". I recognised the box instantly as I lifted it off the trolley and opened the lid to inspect it.How could they sell the crown piece of Bethmora, If I had the money I would have bought it myself. "You're up kid". I placed the box back onto the trolley and wheeled it out.  
"And here it is, our next item" the auctioneer announced as I pulled the trolley towards him. All of the sudden the power went out. People jumped out of their seats and started to panic. "Ladies and gentlemen, please keep your seats. The auction will restart shortly. I am sure this is just a temporary loss of power". He said trying to sound reassuring as the display screen flickered with static. "Now for the first time at auction a piece of the royal crown of Bethmora. Coming to us from a long lost culture".  
"Lost?" I turned towards the voice. A man appeared,stepping out from the shadows by the window. "Not at all. Forgotten by you perhaps. But very much alive", he said walking across the room towards the auctioneer and me. Placing a black box ,with a silver tree emblem of a silver tree, on the floor. The emblem on the box started to spin and turn upside down.  
"Who are you sir. Sir please identify yourself. You cant just-".  
"I am Prince Nuada Silverlance, son of king Balor and I am here to reclaim what is rightfully mine" the pale , inhuman man said cutting the auctioneer off. I gasped as I recognised the name from a story my grandmother used to tell me as a child.  
"How is this possible", I whispered, earning myself a glance from the Prince. He sneered at me then looked back towards the auctioneer as he called out for the security team to come and remove the, so called, Prince. All the sudden the doors came smashing down. Everyone in the room, including myself, screamed. A fearsome beast with horns coming from out of its chin with a mechanical hand on the end of a long chain that he used to smash down the doors. stormed into the room. Throwing two guards down the aisle, landing right at our feet. In a panic I scurried behind the trolley. I almost didn't see the monsters hands scurry from its spot on the ground back up to its owner. The beast started to make its way towards us carrying an identical box to the one the prince had.  
The creature placed his on the ground then let out a massive roar.  
"What do you think you are doing. This is outrageous. Take what you want please, please. Take anything" The prince ignored the please from the auctioneer while reaching into his pocket pulling out some strange starfish/octopus type creature. The prince threw the creature towards the auctioneer, attacking his face.  
"Be quiet", the man whispered turning around to face me. He glared at me once again and reached into the box taking the crown piece, holding it up in the air. He took one last look towards my huddled form on the floor. "Get up harlot", he said to me, but I was too scared to moved. "now", he growled. I staggered to m feet, shaking in fear. He grabbed me roughly by the shoulder and dragged me out from behind the trolley."SIT DOWN" he yelled turning towards the crowd/ "Proud. Empty. Hollow. Things that you are". He tucked the crown piece into his pocket. "Let this remind you why you once feared the dark". He lent down and slowly lifted the lid and a swarm of a pale insect like creatures started attacking the museum guests. I screamed as I was dragged from the museum by the prince. Once outside I was thrown against the wall and pinned there with one hand while he used his other hand to force my face from side to side like he was inspecting me for some reason. "I guess this one will have to do".  
"Do for what?" I stuttered out. But he did not answer. He just pulled me towards him then slammed my head against the brick wall, rendering me unconscious. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up hours later, blindfolded, gagged, and tied up at my hands and feet on a cold damp floor. Hands behind my back, feet tied at the ankles. My work blazer felt like it was gone, my pencil skirt felt torn and my shoes were missing. I lay their quietly trying to hear if anyone else was around. As soon as I felt comfortable that I was alone I struggled against my binds and attempted to push the blindfold off my (E/C) eyes. All the sudden I was grabbed by the front of my blouse and forced to sit up against a cold stone wall. My blindfold was readjusted to ensure that my vision was gone once again. I could feel one of his handing pinning me to the wall while the other was on my thigh, gently moving up and down over my (Sk/C) stockings. His hand on my thigh moved under my skirt towards the waistband of my stockings and started to peel them off of me. I let out a startled yelp that was muffled by my gag. Once my stockings were around my tied ankles. The gag from my mouth was removed.  
"Please, who ever you are, don't hurt me", I whimpered out, weakly. “If you behave I will not hurt you human",Prince Nuada said, hissing out 'human'. I could feel him start to undo the buttons of my blouse. The air felt cold against my skin as I started to shiver. I sat there frozen to the spot as I felt him use a knife to cut away parts of my clothing leaving me in just my plain and modest (F/C) bra and underwear. I let out a panicked squeal when I felt the prince lift me up. He carried me a small distance and lay me down on what felt like a hard, springy mattress. " Now tell me mortal, you have such an innocent looking face, are you still pure?" I knew what he was implying. I started nodding fast and scared. "Good. It's bad enough I have been reduced to using a human but I will never lay with a whore". Once again I feel his knife against my flesh. He lightly graised it along my abdomen towards the space between my breasts. With a flick of the knife my bra was cut open and my (C/S) breasts were exposed.  
"Somebody help me!" I screamed out earning me a slap to my face. I felt his body move down holding down my ankles.  
"I don't want to have to hurt you but one more outburst like that and I won't be gentle. Do you understand?" I nodded and whimpered out a pathetic yes. He untied my ankles and got off the mattress. I heard the russeling of clothing then the mattress dipped letting me know that he was besides me. Roughly he removed my blindfold. The room was dark and the only light was fro the holes in the ceiling that let in the moonlight. Judging by our surroundings I assumed we must have been in an abandoned area of the subway. The moon reflected off his pale skin enhancing the scars that covered his body. He forced my legs apart and climbed between them, earning a sob from me. He glared down at me as he reached between my legs and started to rub my clit. I sobbed attempting to hold in an unwanted moan. My pleasure started to build. Once he was satisfied he lined up his member with my opening at that point I started to struggle. Nuada grabbed my legs forcing them open wider attempting to keep me still. He forced his way into my opening. He was halfway in when he let out a loud groan. I bit my lip holding in a scream. The taste of blood filled my mouth. He started to slowly thrust himself in and out of me. He looked down at me with discust, picking up his pace. He averted his gaze until he let out a frustrated growl. "Stop looking at me!" he yelled pulling out of me. I thought it was over until he rolled me onto my stomach and forced his way back into me. Hiss pace quickened, ploughing deeper. My body trembled in both pain and pleasure. I buried my face in the mattress, screaming as my orgasm ripped through my body. Nuada was now slamming me into the mattress hard. He roared out as he emptied his seed inside of me, collapsing on top of me. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck before he rolled off of me. I could hear him panting loudly. My body ached ached all over. I had my face turned away from him, my (H/C) hair draped over my face hiding my tears. The prince started muttering in a strange foreign language as he dressed himself, his eyes burning a hole into the back of my neck. I hadn't moved in what felt like hours before he came over to the bed attaching something to my ankle before he cut the ropes, freeing my wrists. I didn't dare look up until I heard his footsteps walking away. I looked at my ankle and noticed he had attached a silver looking chain covered in strange markings around my ankle. The other end of the chain was bolted into the subway wall. I ran my fingers through my hair in hopes that he hadn't taken my bobby pins. Pulling out a pin I inspected the cuff around my ankle. Sadly no matter how hard I tried I could not pick the lock. I grabbed the chain and pulled with all my strength, screaming in frustration, but it would not budge. I spotted an old dirty blanket at the bottom of the mattress. I pulled it over me in an attempt to try and protect my body from the cold. I lay back down wondering if the prince would be back for me or if he had left me here to die.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke alone and cold. Still chained to the wall, but of a different room.The bed, well mattress, I was on was under some sort of lowered down part of the roof. A four globed lamb sat beside me. The floor of the room was slightly cluttered with old paper. Not far from the bed was a wooden stool covered in floral carvings, with what looked like a music/clockwork type box on top. Looking down at my body I noticed that there were bruises around my wrists and ankles from the ropes. But what scared me the most was the dried blood, my blood, staining the mattress beneath me. U wrapped the blanket around my bruised naked body. There was no sign of the elven prince. All of the sudden I heard the sound of voices. They were getting louder as they got closer. I soon recognised the voice speaking English. Nuada. I lied back down quickly and pretended to be asleep. I felt heavy footsteps of the troll as they stormed into the makeshift "bedroom".   
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" I winced as closed my eyes tighter as Nuada yelled in frustration. Athud was heard. I opened my eyes a little to see the prince punching the wall a few meters away. He started to turn in my direction. I shut my eyes quickly hoping he would ignore me. The troll spoke in a language I did not understand. "I didn't want to kill him but he gave me no choice', replied the prince. The troll groaned out again. "I know. She won't be able to hide for long". Who is the 'she' he was talking about. "Get up", I felt him kick the side of the mattress. "I know you are awake". I opened my eyes and lifted my head, holding the blanket close. The prince glared down at me. In his hand he held a long piece of red fabric. "Get dressed", he sneered, throwing the fabric at me. I sat up to inspect the fabric at me. I sat up to inspect it. The fabric turned out to be a plain red long sleeved dress. I held the sheet tighter to my boy.   
"Could you......" his head snapped at me, glaring. "Please turn around", I said trying to sound brave. He rolled his eyes turning around, guiding his troll friend by the shoulder to turn away with him. As fast as I could I slipped the dress on. It felt very loose and went right down to the floor. I was grateful that the neckline showed very little cleavage. "I I I I...."  
"Just spit it out already human", Nuada sneered at me.  
"I am dressed sir", I said timidly. He turned around glaring then back to the troll.  
"Mr Wink, go to the troll market. It's clear where she intends to go. She knows that the crown is useless to me without the map". The prince told the troll. Mr Wink left leaving me alone with the prince. I stood frozen to the spot in fear. The prince rolled his eyes and let out an exhausted sigh. He turned towards me glaring. I was starting to think that was how his face always looked. As he got closer I pressed my body hard against the wall. Nuada raised his hand to me. I closed my eyes preparing for a slap. I felt his rough hand stroke my cheek and down my throat. I whimpered as his fingers traced my throat. I gained the courage to open my eyes. His expression was nearly soft but as he noticed me watching, his expression quickly hardened. The prince grabbed me by my hair and through me onto the soiled mattress. Before I had a chance to stand the prince had the end of his spear at my throat. He just sneered, "disgusting creature", under his breath. He pulled his spear away and made his way over to the stool an clockwork device.  
Nuada sat on the floor tinkering with the device ,his back turned from me,when a small brown two headed creature scurried into the room bowing down at the prince.  
Nuada turned and spoke to the creature in a language I could not understand. The creature let out a strange chirping sound. Its arms pointed in opposite directions as if it was arguing with itself. That was until it folded all four arms like it was praying. Nuada suddenly looked shocked and sad. The sadness quickly turned to anger. He grabbed the golden egg from his device and stormed over to me, reaching down to remove the ankle cuff.   
"Don't try to escape. There are worse things in these tunnels then I", he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me through the dark tunnels. My fingers started to feel numb in his vice like grip. The tunnels lead out to a crowded market place. 'So this is the troll market' I thought to myself. Creatures of all sorts were staring at us as the prince shoved though the crowd. Many jumped out of our way bowing their heads in both respect in fear. We came to an opening that lead into a room filled with the carcasses of dead animals hanging from hooks. The prince pulled e close hiding under behind a few carcasses. There we saw a red man, with a tail and two strange flatten out stumps on his head, along with an elvish woman in a blue dress, a blue skinned creature in what looked like a wet suit with tubes coming out and lastly a robot like creature with smoke in his head.  
"To wage his war, my brother needs this",the elvish woman, said holding up a piece of golden metal."The final piece of the crown of Bethmora. And this map to the location of the golden army chamber.  
"The golden army", said the robot man with a German accent "The harbingers of death. The unstoppable tied".  
"The stories were true", I whispered.   
"Your hiness, you hand the crown piece over to us-" the princess quickly cut off the robot man.  
"No, were it goes I go. My father died to uphold the truce with your world. You must honour his noble intention".  
"The ladies in dire danger", reasoned the fish man. I was wondering how long Nuada was going going to make us hide.  
"I take it you are vouching for her, Agent Sapean?" The robot man asked.  
"Most sympathetically. Yes, I am"  
"even so I am sorry I simply cant assume such responsibility on our own."  
"The lady just lost her father" the red man said as the group started to walk away. "What more do you want"  
"Ah You may not care but they are procedures. Rules and little handbooks.." The robot was interupted when the red man blew smoke in what I assumed was his face.  
"She's coming with us you got that gas bag"  
"what did you call me". Nuada pulled me from out hiding spot as the two "men" argued.  
"You!" Nuada shouted towards them. "You will pay for what happened to my friend down there!"   
"Yeah right",said the red man as he pulled a gun from his holster. "Take checks?" He sounded very cocky.  
"Demon born from a world of shadows sent to destroy their world and you still believe you belong".  
"Are you going to talk all night cause I'm really sleepy". Nuada let go of my wrist stepping forwards. I watched as the prince lifted his hand from his pocket holding up the golden egg.  
"No brother no!" The elvish woman begged. Nuada turned a small key on the side of the egg causing the egg to open like a clockwork toy. Inside the egg was a large green bean. Nuada took the bean from the egg and bought it to his lips.  
"Kill him", he whispered right before he through the bean towards the group. As the prince was distracted I ran as fast as my legs would allow. All of the sudden I heard a loud thud followed by the screeching of tires as multiple cars were forced to stop. The ground startled to rumble and shake. Everything went quiet. I stopped running, turning to see what was going on. The demon stood in the middle of the road looking around confused. Suddenly giant vines started growing out of the ground, pushing up cars were thrown and people started running screaming. I ducked behind an undisturbed verchile. The vines creaked and roared. At the top of the stork was a large glowing orb. Petals grew around to form a face. It was beautiful. I could barely take my eyes off it. I was snapped out of my daze when the creature let out a massive roar. A woman with short brown hair grabbed me by the arm and dragged me towards a large van disguised as a garbage truck.   
"It's ok you will be safe as long as you remain here', she told me, sitting me down on a chair by a bunch of screens. She ran from the van leaving me with a scared looking bald man. I turned my attention to the screens. I watched as the demon fought with the vine monster. The monster grabbed the car I had been hiding behind and through it towards a helicopter and started attacking the people on street. I covered my mouth with my hands, screaming into them.   
"What is your name?" I turned towards the balding man.  
"(Y/Full/N)", I answered. His eyes widened in shock.  
"One of the museum employees?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded. He grabbed one of my wrists and handcuffed it to the legs of the benches in the van. I panicked and started pulling at the cuffs. The man grabbed me by my shoulders. "Calm down. It's just a precaution". The vine monster let out a pained cry. I turned my attention back to the screens. The monster was dying. It's body fell against the side of the bridge. Green sap fell from the monsters body. Grass and moss started falling and growing over the cars and rubble soon sprouting flowers. It was the saddest, most beautiful thing I had ever seen.  
Outside people started shouting. I heard people yelling out words like "freak" and "monster". I peered out of the van. The woman with the short hair stood between the mob and the demon. I gasped as the flames started coming from her skin. To my surprise she was not burning. It was like the fire was coming from her body. The fish man lead the princess into the back of the van, followed by the demon, robot man and short haired woman. The van shook as he engine started and the van started to move. The fish man looked at me.   
"Hello, my name is Abe Sapien", he reached out his gloved webbed hand and grabbed my uncuffed hand, shaking it. "Oh, oh my. I am so sorry", he dropped my hand and stepped away. "You poor thing". He looked at me with pity. Did he somehow know what Nuada had done to me?  
"Abe, whats wrong with her?" Asked the demon eyeing me suspiciously.  
"I I I will explain later Red", Abe said avoiding my gaze.  
"Who are you people? Where are you taking me?" I yelled pulling at the handcuffs.  
"My names Liz", The short haired woman stepped forwards. "You've met Abe and this is Red", she placed her hand on the demons shoulder. "we are agents of the buero of paranormal research and defence. We just need to ask you a few questions". Liz answered. I nodded and sat in silence for the rest of the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

I was leading from the truck through a parking garage. I was taken to an interrogation room and handcuffed to the table. The balding man entered the room, placed a glass of water in front of me and sat down on the other side of the table while an armed guard stood by the door.  
"Hello (Y/N). My name is Agent Manning. What is your relationship with the elf known as..." He checked his file. "Prince Nuada?" He asked, eyeing me carefully.  
"I have no relationship with that monster", I sneered. "He kidnapped me from work after murdering a room full of people", I answered coldly.  
"Do you have any proof of that? How do we know you weren't his man... I mean woman, on the inside?" I showed him the bruises and cuts around my wrists. "I have more just like these around my ankles. Do you think he would do this to his alley's?" He reached forwards, grabbing my wrists to inspect them. I flinched at his touch. He let my wrist go and sat back down on his chair. With shaky hands I grabbed my water and drunk it all down. This must have been the first drink I have had in what felt like days.  
"Do you know what he is planning?" He asked.  
"Only what I overheard your agents and the princess discuss. I was unconscious most of the time". I relied. The guard by the door got a message through his earpiece. He walked over to Agent Manning and whispered something into his ear. Agent Manning started looking at me with pity. He quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper and stood straight and walked around the desk, uncuffing me from the table.  
"Agent Jones take miss (L/N) to the med bay and ask the doc to do a full examination on her", Agent Manning guided me towards Agent Jones, handing him said piece of paper. We walked towards the med bay in silence, Agent Jones had a strong but gentle grip on my arm. We stopped in front of another door. He opened the door and lead me to an examination bed.  
"Stay here", said Agent Jones. A woman in a lab coat looked up from her desk.  
"Agent Manning wants a full medical examination done on miss (Y/N)", instructed the Agent handing her the piece of paper Agent Manning had given him. She quickly read the note.  
"Oh, of course. Please wait outside the room Agent Jones", instructed the doctor.  
"What sort of tests are you running on me?" I asked as Agent Jones left the room. "No one will tell me anything".  
"Well its mostly just a quick medical examination to see the extend of your injuries", she informed me. "But... I was also asked run a rape kit", the doctor explained. I cringed at the idea. "Ok I am going to need you to remove your cloths and place them individually into the bags provided", she instructed. I nodded and removed my dress placing it into the bag. I covered my chest and crotch with my hands. "I'm sorry but you will need to drop your arms". I did as I was told as the doctor did her tests. She handed me a change of cloths and underwear. After I dressed I was lead to the exit of the med bay. "Miss (L/N), if you need to talk to someone about what happened to you we have a therapist on base", she pulled me close into a hug. I stayed strong and kept myself from crying. I met Agent Jones at the door.  
"You have been assigned a temporary room until we are sure you are no longer in any danger". He informed me. "Follow me", he turned and lead me through multiple corridors and up different flights of stairs, until we came to my room. The room was setup like a cheap motel.  
Single bed in the corner, bedside table with a dim lamp and a door leading to a bathroom.  
"If you need something to eat press two on the intercom by the door for the kitchen. I will be stationed outside your door for your own safety. I will accompany you if you need to leave the room for any reason". As soon as he left I went into the bathroom and ran myself a nice hot shower. The warm water relaxed my muscles and calmed my mind. For the first time in days I felt safe.  
I stepped out of the shower as the water started to get cold. I used one of the towels I found under the sink to dry my bruised and battered body. I got dressed back into the cloths that were given to me in the med bay and laid down on the bed.  
I lay there for a while until I heard a knock on my door. I hesitated as I got up from my bed to open it.On the other side was the princess, holding a familiar looking book, and Abe the fish man. I took one look at the elf and slammed the door in their faces.  
"Please let us in. We just want to make sure you are ok", the princess said from behind the door. "We know what my brother did to you". I ripped the door open.  
"How could you and nearly everyone else in this god forsaken building possibly know what I went through?", I hissed.  
"I only had the message sent to Agent Manning", Abe said pushing his way in.   
"How did you know?" I asked shaking, tears threatening to spill out my eyes.  
"I have, what you humans would call, psychic abilities", he explained. "When I touch a person I can somewhat read their minds".  
"So when you touched my hand you saw......" I broke down and collapsed onto the bed. The princess rushed to my side and wrapped her arms around me.  
"It is ok. You are safe now". I felt her hands as she stroked the back of my head.  
"Even if he managed to get in here I doubt he will come for you", Abe said trying to be reassuring.  
"What about the troll?" I asked.  
"Hellboy killed him in the troll market", said Abe.  
"I saw this in the library and thought you might like something to read", the princess handed me the book. After everything that has happened to me I was done with fairy tales. I gave Nuala a weak smile and thanked her for the book.  
"Is it true?" asked Abe.  
"All these stories of fairy's and monsters", I held up the book. "My grandmother owned a copy of this exact same book. She read stories from it to me as a child. The golden army, king Balor, the war between humans and the fae. Or am I stuck in a never ending nightmare?" Nuala wrapped her arms around me once again. I buried my face in her golden hair and wept. After a while I felt week. The princess lay me down and tucked me into the bed. She placed the book beside the lamp as she and Abe left the room. I was alone once again in complete darkness.

I was on the verge of sleep when a hand was placed firmly over my mouth. The lamp next to my bed was turned on. Nuada stood before me, furious.  
"I told you not to try and escape. It seems you dont know how to listen", the prince's grip of my face was hard. "Get up", he grabbed me by my wrist with his free hand, pulling me from the bed. "Do you promise not to scream?" I quickly nodded. "good", he released my face.  
"How did you get in here? There was a guard outside my door",I tried pulling myself out of his grip.  
"He was easy to discard", the prince said smirking. "One less human to worry about. Your descusting species has polluted this world for long enough. Once I have my army they will be the ones who shall hide in the shadows in order to survive,and these new friends of yours shall join them. If they survive that is".  
"If you think my species is so descusting why did you kidnap me?" I screamed. "Why did you force yourself on me?"  
"Shut up", sneered Nuada.  
"You have lost the people closest to you!" I screamed. "Is this war really worth it? The demon isn't the one responsible for the forest gods death. You are! You the man who murdered his own father! You are the monster , not us. No wonder your sister betrayed you". The prince grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the wall. He let go of my wrist and back handed me across the face. He let go of my throat allowing me to fall to the ground. I tried to get up and run to the door. My hand reached for the door knob but I was ripped away and thrown across the room. I landed in a heap on the floor. The prince wrapped his arms around my waist and through me onto the bed. I clawed at his eyes and tried to kick him off me. Nuada pulled out a dagger from his robes and held it against my throat. I whimpered when I felt his lips press hard against mine. A hand roamed my body, pulling at my cloths. He removed the dagger from my throat, placing it on the bed beside me. He grabbed the hem of my shirt pulling it off over my head. He pinned me down with one hand and pulled my track pants down and off my body. I reached for the dagger and swung it towards the prince. The prince grabbed my wrist and held it in a vice like grip. The pressure built until I was forced to let go of the dagger. The prince slapped me hard across the face, leaving me in a daze. I felt his hand slide off my underwear. I whimpered and tried to push him away once again. He kisses me again, this time tenderly. I felt him undo his belt. I closed my eyes knowing what he was planning to do. I screamed into his mouth as he slowly entered me. He started thrusting hard and slow. I tired pushing him away but he wouldn't budge. He grabbed both of my hands in one of his. With the other hand he spread one of my legs open more allowing him to thrust in even deeper.  
"Please stop", I begged tears streaming down my cheeks. I felt lips lips at my throat, placing gentle kisses along my neck. His lips moved up my throat and along my jaw. Nuada wiped my tears away with his thumb when he placed another kiss apon my lips. I pulling his lower lip into my mouth and bit down hard.  
The taste of copper filled my mouth. He pulled away growling in pain. Nuada glared down at me wrapping hus hands around my delicate throat. A stream of golden blood pored out the side of his mouth and down his chin. His thrusts became violent as his grip on my throat tightened with every thrust, cutting off the air to my lungs. I was on the verge of passing out when he let out a loud groan and released inside of me. He pulled out of me, wiping the blood off his face. He fixed his cloths before grabbing mine off of the floor and throwing them at me.  
"Get dressed", he sneered. I quickly dressed. As I finished pulling my pants up I was roughly pushed back down onto the bed. Nuada rolled me onto the bed. Nuada rolled me onto my stomach, straddling me waist. He grabbed the bed sheet and tore it into strips. NUada used the strips to bind my hands behind my back. Another was balled up and shoved into my mouth while another was tied around my head, holding it in place. I was ripped from the bed and dragged out of the room. As soon as he pushed me through the door I saw Agent Jones. His throat was slit and blood covered the front of his uniform. I screamed into my gag as I struggled against the princes grasp. Nuada sighed in frustration as he through me over his shoulder. I was fading in and out of consciousness as I was carried through the building.  
He soon came to a stop. He placed me on the floor. I quickly looked around and found myself in a study.I saw Nuala. She was standing in front of a large fire place throwing something into it. Nuada walked up behind her. Nuala turned around and gasped as she came face to face with her brother.  
"Very quick of you", Nuada pushed past his sister. "The parchment was of no importance. The cylinder". I cringed as he reached into the fire place and grabbed hold of the glowing red cylinder. "Is very interesting". He held it up, unfazed by the red hot metal in his hand. He walked over to the desk and rolled the tube over it. The patterns from the cylinder burned into the wood. An image of the world burned into the desk. "We will find the golden army here", he said as he pointed to a place on the map. He turned towards his sister, pulling her close. "As for the crown piece. I know it's here", He stroked Nuala's cheek in a loving, but not brotherly, way. Nuala looked away uncomfortably. "I can feel that much on you",his hand moved lower down to her chest as she looked away from him.  
"Father always tried to shield your heart from me. It's in one of the books. I will find it", the prince moved away from her towards the bookshelf. "Blue", he opened the book flicking through the pages. "You always looked so beautiful in blue". He dropped the book on the floor and reached for another blue book. "Blue", Nuada opened the book looking inside. "Poetry. Love. Family. And lost". He looked up from the book towards his sister. Again her through the book to the floor. "only words. I will find it". He turned around and continued his search. I watched as Nuala reached out and pressed an alarm on the wall. I jumped in shock as alarms started blaring.  
"Why?" Nuada grabbed Nuala by the wrist. The doors burst open and in the doorway stood Abe and a group of armed guards.  
"Abraham!" She put her hand up, signalling for the fish man to stop in his tracks as he ascended a small flight of stairs. "No. Don't. He will kill you", she warned.  
"Princess?" Abe said, hiding a partly drunken six pack of beers behind his back.  
"Abraham?" The prince said in a jealous tone followed by some words in elvish. Nuada grabbed his sister by the back of her head and placed his knife to her cheek.  
"No!" Abe yelled, staggering a little. Clearly drunk.  
"I will kill you Abraham", Nuala was gasping in fear and pain. "And anyone else if that is necessary. Even that pathetic mortal over there", he nodded his head in my direction. He pulled the knife harshly away from Nuala, slicing her cheek in the process. A cut also appearing on his cheek.  
"Well!", The demon yelled. The guards parting allowing him into the room. "Then why dont you just start with me. Your royal assness". I laughted at the nickname through my gag. The demon tried to walk down the stairs but staggered horribly, nearly falling over. Also clearly drunk.  
"And your weapon of choice?" Nuada asked.  
"Fived fingered Mary", Hellboy held up his stone hand in a fist. While I thought the prince was distracted I attempted to get up and run across the room towards Hellboy and Abe. As soon as I stood the prince pushed Nuala out of the way and grabbed me by my tied wrists. He through me to the ground behind him.  
"Hey! Let her go. She's innocent in all this!" Hellboy yelled.  
"No human is innocent", Nuada sneered. He swung his spear behind him and stabbed me in the calf of my leg. I shrieked into my gag. He stepped away from us and headed towards the demon. "You move and I will kill your Abraham first", he said to Nuala.   
"At least let me help the girl", Nuada ignored Nuala.  
Nuada swang his spear through the air, showing off his skills to the demon in order to intimidate him. The spear seemed to grow as the prince finished by pointing the sharp end towards hellboy.  
"Red you mustn't harm the prince", said abe.  
"What?" Asked the demon.  
"If you hurt him you hurt the princess". While the two were, Nuada stabbed his spear towards the demon. Every swing of the blade was blocked by Hellboys stone hand. They swung at each other and dodged each others blows. Nuada was able to slice the back of Hellboy's leg causing him to kneel.   
My blood pored out of my wound as I fought to stay conscious.   
Nuada placed the end of his spear under the demons chin.  
"Will you give me the crown piece?" Nuada asked turning his attention to his sister.  
"No", she said looking down ashamed. Nuada pushed the blade harder against the demons throat. Hellboy growled as he was forced to stand.The demon smacked the spear away from his throat only to have Nuada swing it behind his head, against the back of his neck. My vision was starting to blue. The next thing I know Hellboy was on the ground, Nuada's spear on his chest.  
"The piece?" Nuada asked again only to be denied. Noticing the prince was again destracted Hellboy swiped the spear away from him and attacked the prince. Nuada used the blunt end of his spear to throw Hellboy onto the table smashing it in two. Nuada charged at Hellboy as he got up from the rubble. Again they swang at each other, skilfully dodging each other.  
Nuala grabbed me under the arms and dragged me to safety up by the shelves. My blood smeared across the carpet beneath me. The prince ran up to the demon and used his knee to leap over him. Nuada kicked the demon in the back, throwing him to the feet of his fish friend.  
Nuala ripped off part of her dress and used it to bandage my wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.   
"You need to stay awake. Ok" She lightly slapped my cheek as I nearly drifted off once more.  
"Abe..." said Hellboy as he pulled himself up off the floor.  
"Red I'm so sorry but-" a womans voice cut Abe off.  
"Red", Liz pushed her way through the guards.  
"Red..Red behind you!" she pointed to the prince. As Hellboy turned around Nuada plunged his spear into the demons chest.  
"You may have mused in the past 'am I mortal?'" Nuada twisted his spear leaving behind a shard of metal. "You are now". I watched as the tip of the spear grew back. The demon fell to the ground dieing.  
"Abraham. Many people have died for this crown and he will to", Nuada ripped me away from his sister, throwing me over his shoulder while he grabbed Nuala by the arm. "If you want to save them, and see her again", he pulled on his sisters arm. "You will find the missing piece and bring it to me". And like magic we were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is probably my shortest chapter yet. A special thank you for the advice on my previous chapters. One day I might go back and edit my previous chapters but for now I will leave them as is.

I was getting tired of waking up in a different place every time. I was grateful to discover that my wrists were no longer bound behind my back. On the plus side I was laying on a bed that felt like a cloud. Unfortunately my body ached all over. But none of it could compare to the pain I was experiencing from the stab wound on my leg.   
I heard footsteps coming closer. Soon I was able to hear what sounded like the twins talking in their native tongue as they got closer. I felt a familiar hand run through my hair.   
"You care for the girl don't you?" I heard   
Nuala say as I felt the bed dip beside me. I cringed as the prince removed the bandages on my leg and rubbed some form of cream onto my wound before replacing the bandages. The cream soaked into my skin, soothing the pain in my leg.  
"Leave us", Nuada ordered. I heard Nuala's footsteps as she left. "I know you are awake human. By now you should know you cannot trick me". I opened me eyes to see the prince. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black trousers. I looked away from him and around to find us in a large room with white walls covered in a golden floral pattern. The bed I was lying on was huge. The headboard was carved to look like the branches of an old tree and covered in pure white sheets. I looked down at my body to discover I was only in my bra and underwear. I quickly grabbed at the sheet in an attempt to shield my body from the prince. Nuada grabbed at my wrists, stopping me.  
"Where am I?" I asked trying to sound brave. I sat up in the bed as I weakly tried pulling my wrists out of his grip.  
"Ireland", he said, bluntly. "I assume you are hungry?" He asked as he turned and walked over to a table on the far side of the room, grabbing a handful of grapes from a bowl filled with a variety of brightly coloured fruits from the table. He walked back over to the bed and sat besides me.  
"Open", he told me as he held a grape against my lips. I obeyed and allowed him to slip the fruit into my mouth. I moaned as the sweet juices filled my mouth. He sat on the bed besides me as he lightly ran a grape over my lips before he pushed it into my mouth. I felt his hand caress my hip as he kept feeding me. As my hunger slowly subsided the prince slid his hand into my underwear. I gasped in shock and tried to push his hand away.  
"Don't!" He said firmly, grabbing my hands in order to keep me still. My body trembled in fear and excitement. The prince continued to feed me again as he started to slowly rub my clitoris. I whimpered and moaned as he slid a finger into my opening. Nuada placed his lips upon my throat tenderly kissing my bruised skin. I I gasped again, this time with pleasure, as he slowly started to thrust his finger in and out of me. He added a second finger as he reached behind my back and unclipped my bra, sliding the straps down my shoulders before pulling it away from my body. My moans got louder as he curled his fingers inside of me, thrusting his fingers faster. He pulled me onto his lap straddling his hips. Nuada pulled his fingers out of me and pulled my hips hard against his bulge. He held my hips firmly, forcing me to rub my crotch against his. A single tear escaped my eyes as his lips moved up my jaw and licked the tears off my cheek. Nuada pulled his rod from his pants. I looked down and gasped at his size as it was the first time I had actually had a chance to gaze upon it. I was startled by the size. The prince pushed my underwear to the side, lifted my hips and forced his rod into my opening. I pushed my hands against his shoulders in a failed attempt to keep some distance between us.  
"Ride me", he whispered into my ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to move my body up and down along his rod, humping slowly. Nuada grabbed my hips encouraging me to go faster. His lips soon met mine. This time I knew better then to resist. My body trembled as my pleasure started to build. Tears continued to pore out of my eyes. I felt ashamed that I was allowing this monster to take my body. Without breaking the kiss the prince laid me down on my back and started thrusting hard and fast. I tried to wrap my legs around his waist pulling him in deeper. His lips met my throat once more. Nuada grabbed my thighs and forced my legs open wider, kissing down my throat. I screamed as my orgasm ripped through my body. Nuada continued his assault on my body thrusting into my like a wild animal. His grip on my thighs was tight. His nails dug into my skin as he pounded me into the bed beneath us. The prince let out a loud roar as he released inside of me.  
Nuada rolled off me and pulled my body so I was resting my head against his chest. I lay beside him listening to the sound of his heart beat. His fingers running through my hair. I looked up at him to see that he barely looked tired.  
"Why me?" I asked. "What was so special about me that you chose to take me?"  
"Originally it was because you were convenient", he answered coldly, rolling me onto my stomach. He climbed behind me grabbing my underwear and slid them down my legs and off my body. "Out of everyone in that room you were the only one who did not seem like you were their out of greed", he pulled my hips until I was on all fours. "Out of everyone in that room you were the most innocent looking. It's rare to find untouched human who isn't a child". he leaned over me and places a kiss on the back of my neck pushing my (H/C) hair out of the way. "One taste and I was addicted". I felt his rod at my entrance. I let out a moan as he roughly thrust deep inside of me. Nuada grabbed my hair in one hand forcing my head back.  
"As long as you obey me I will keep you safe. You will rule over the last surviving humans", he kissed my neck again. "If there are any".  
"My people will fight back", I said between gasps.  
"They won't win", his thrusts became more rough. "Not against my army". Nuada grabbed the back of my head and pushed my face into the pillows, silencing me. Making it harder to breath. The prince growled loudly, his thrusts were erratic. He yelled out in pleasure. He pulled out of me, leaving me dazed and barely conscious. My body felt numb. I could barely think. The prince lay me on my back. I lay there gasping unable to think or focus on what was happening around me. I heard Nuada walk away from a bed and return with a goblet. He lifted my head and placed it to my lips. I drank the water greedily.  
"Rest", he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Tomorrow the army awakens". I felt the prince kiss the side of my head before he tucked me into the bed and left.  
I lay there for a while thinking. I could not let him get the final crown piece. My only hope is that the others can save Hellboy and stop the prince. I would gladly give my life to save the world if I had to.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I awoke to find myself cuddled up against Nuada in bed. He lay on his back with me resting my head on his chest while his arm was draped around me holding my body close. I tilted my head upwards, keeping the rest of my body as still as possible so I wouldn't wake him. The room was dark but a stream of sunlight came through a window I didn't notice the night before. It lit up the room just enough to be able to see the princes face. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. If I didn't know what this monster was capable of I would have thought he was beautiful. I averted my gaze down his body. His torso was covered in many scars. Most likely from past battles. I reached down and lightly ran a finger along one of the longest, wondering how he got them. Nuada's hand on my shoulder tightened as the other hand reached up and grasped my wrist tightly. I whimpered and tried to free myself.

"Morning human", the prince said as he opened his eyes and looked down at me. I stayed silent. Nuada released my hand and sat up in the bed pulling me with him. As Nuada stood up from the bed, the blanket fell from his hips, exposing his bare lower half. I looked away blushing. The next thing I knew I was being lifted up out of the bed, bridal style and carried me towards an adjoining room. The room turned out to be a modest sized bathroom, completely done in marble. Nuada placed me in an empty tub, the cold marble caused my body to shiver. I looked down at my leg and noticed that there was no bandage, but a scar where Nuada stabbed me. Whatever was in that cream must have sped up the healing. The prince turned on the taps, filling the bath with warm water. When the bath was nearly filled he climbed in behind me, placing his legs on either side of me.  
The warm water helped to ease the ache in my muscles. As Nuada held me between his legs, gently rubbing a bar of soap over my body. With his other hand he cupped handfuls of water and pored them over my body to washaway the soap.  
Soon he placed the bar of soap on the side of the tub. He pushed my hair off the side of my neck and started to plant kisses along my throat. I bit down on my lower lip in order to hold back my moans. I gasped loudly as Nuada's hands started exploring my body. I lost my control and let out a moan as his hands came up and cupped my breasts. He massaged my chest as he nibbled and sucked on my neck.  
"Nuada", I moaned. One of his hands left my breast and moved down between my legs. His fingers slid in and out of my womanhood slowly.  
"Nuada", I moaned louder as his fingers slid deeper inside of me. I grabbed the sides of the tub and pressed my body hard against his chest. My pleasure started to build. As I was about to reach my peak the prince stopped. I whimpered as his fingers slid out of me. The prince pushed me forward making me rest my hands on the other end of the tub. I felt his chest press hard against my back while his rod was pressed against my womanhood.  
"Please....", I moaned. I must have gone crazy to allow him to use my body again. His rod slammed into me hard and deep. I screamed out in pleasure as he rammed into me like a wild animal.  
He grabbed my breasts from behind once more, pressing me tight against him. as he continued to thrust into me madly. I screamed in ecstasy as he bit down into my shoulder. His thrusts started to slow down. I held onto the sides of the tub with every bit of strength that remained in my body. Nuada stood behind me stepping out of the tub.

"Finish cleaning yourself. I will have a dress placed on the bed outside", he said coldly as he dried his body off and left me alone in the tub. I grabbed the bar of soap and quickly scrubbed my body. I did not want to leave the prince waiting. I got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around my body. I stepped out into the bedroom to see Nuada tying a red stash around his waist, over his white and gold clothing. I looked towards the bed and saw that a simple long (F/C) dress embrioded with (F/flowers).

"How did you know?" I asked as I picked up the dress.  
"Know what?" he replied coldly.  
"I it's nothing", answered turning around and started to dress myself. I saw a pair of simply, black, flats on the floor by the bed. I slipped them on, surprised that they fit so well. I felt his eyes burning into my back. I suddenly felt his strong hands on my shoulders. I jumped in shock.  
"Shhhhhhhh", he said as he placed a silk scarf over my eyes and tied it behind my head. "I cant have you knowing your way around here", he grabbed me by my hand and lead me through the many corridors of what I could only assume to be a castle. After a while of me limping blindly behind him, Nuada picked me up and carried me the rest of the way.  
I felt Nuada stop as he opened a door. Soon I could hear a second pair of foot steps as we walked deeper through the halls.  
As we made our way to our destination the twins argued in there native tongue. I was soon placed back on my feet.  
"Enough!" I jumped in shock as Nuada yelled at his sister. The silk scarf was removed from my eyes. I found myself in a large cavern of a room. The golden army spanded out for what felt like miles around us. I was in complete awe. After a while we started to hear a strange unfamiliar voice along with the sound of wheels squeaking and footsteps as a group approached the bottom of the stairs. Hellboy, Liz, Abe and he robot man appeared as they reached the top of the stairs to meet us in the chamber. "You're here. So I assume you bought the remaining piece?" Nuada said walking to the edge of the platform. "No we didn't. But we should discuss..." the robot man said, but was soon cut off by the prince. "I'm not addressing you, tin man", Nuada rose his hand, guestering to Abe. "Abraham". "Abraham?" Hellboy asked confused as Abe pushed past him. "My siser is well. As I promised". I looked to Nuala, who looked scared as she said something in Elvish. Abe put on a brave face as he pulled the final crown piece from his pocket and held it up to the prince. "What the hell are you doing?" Yelled Hellboy. Abe turned around and yelled "You would do the exact same for Liz", he quickly turned around and through the crown piece to Nuada. "Agent Sapien. No!" Yelled the robot man. Nuada caught it in his hand and placed the final piece into the crown. Mechanisms in the crown twisted and turned. The prince placed the crown onto his head. "I am prince Nuada Silverlance. Leader of the golden army. Is there anyone here who would dispute my right?" Nuada yelled out as if addressing a crowd. I staggered as the ground started to tremble. Large gears started to turn beneath us. I looked around to see the golden army come to life. Fires burning inside of them. Many started to ascend the stairs, marching in straight lines. Some of them letting out a mechanical roar. "Kill them" Nuada ordered the army. Nuala interrupted Nuada, pulling at his arm begging him in their native tongue. "He lied to us",Abe announced. Hellboy started loading up his gun. "Abe old buddy. If we ever get out of this, we gotta talk". The army started to attack the group. One swung it's arms down at Hellboy who easily dodged. I grabbed Nuada by the shoulders. "Please I beg of you stop this. They gave you what you wanted", I begged desperately. Nuada pushed my hands off of him before back handing me hard across the face. "Silence whore" he sneered towards me. I scurried back, pressing myself against the wall. Guns were fired and machines smashed at the demon. "Industrable my ass", Hellboy said, reloading his gun. I could not see the group through the wall of metal but by what I could see they were not making it easy for the army to kill them. Many of the army members were destroyed but more just kept on coming. I laughed as Hellboy managed to stab one foldier with anothers arm. "Oh god no", I whispered. The mechanical soldiers that lay in ruin started to rebuild themselves and surround the group once more. "Oooohhh crap", I heard the demon say. "Well I'm out of idea's", said the robot man. "I have one I challenge prince Nuada for the right to command this army" Hellboy yelled. The soldier turned to face the prince. "Can he do that" I asked Nuala. "You challenge me?" Nuada yelled. "You challenge me? You are a nobody. You are not royalty!" "Yes! Yes! He is Anung Un Rama. Son of the fallen one. He has the right", Nuala announced. Pulling herself out of her brothers grasp. "A challenge must be answered", she looked so proud. The army roared and groaned, waiting for their orders. I could see the rage build in the prince. "Very well then", said Nuada. Hellboy's friends tried in vain to talk him out of the challenge. "Don't worry babe", he said to Liz. "I'm not gonna kill him Abe", he said turning his attention to Abe. "But I am gonna kick his ass" he said as he came closer to our platform. Nuada climbed down to the lower platform in front of us. Nuada removed his gloves, throwing them to the ground. Nuada stood tall drawing his weapon and held it up in front of him, before spinning it into his other and throwing it towards Hellboy. The demon caught the sword in his stone hand. He through the sword into his other hand and blew what looked like dust off of his hand. The prince jumped from his spot in front of me, front flipping off the gears and landing in a kneeling position. Nuada stood, pulling the other sword from the sheath strapped to his back. Hellboy yelled out and charged at Nuada. The two fought wildly. The prince leapt over the demon and attempted to attack him from behind. Hellboy blocked the sword with his stone arm before he pushed the prince away. They lunged at each other, skills blocking each others blows, skilfully blocking each others blows. Nuada leapt and flipped over avoiding the demons strikes.

Nuala squeaked in pain grabbing her arm. At the same ime Nuada let out a pained groan, grabbing his arm. Abe looked over to us as I tried to aid the princess.  
"It's alright",she told me, lightly pushing me away before I could tend to the gash on her arm. Hellboy swung his sword. Barely missing the princes head. The blows from the demons sword caused nuada to back away as he dodged and swung his own sword. Hellboy attempted to disarm the prince. Nuada flipped back and jumped back onto his feet, again swinging his sword at the demon.

I ripped the sleeve off of my long dress and wrapped it around Nuala's gashed arm, ignoring her protests.

The fight continued in front of us. Nuada back flipping towards the moving gears. With one final flip he landed on top of the gears and turned around to face his opponent. Hellboy leapt towards the prince landing on the slightly lower gear. As Hellboy struggled to maintain his balance, I gasped loudly, earning a harsh glare from the prince. Nuada made his spear grow out towards Hellboy in an attempt to push him over the edge. Hellboy tried to swipe the spear away and managed to regain his balance. As they thought on the turning gears, Nuada managed to kick Hellboy in the jaw, throwing him over the edge.  
The demon managed to grab onto the side of the gear. He managed to pull himself up before he could get crushed between the gears. Nuada stabbed at him, ripping a hole in the demons jacket. Nuada managed to push the demon onto his back, narrowly avoiding the gears. When Hellboy managed to stand the prince struck the demon causing him to fall on a set of horizontal gears. Hellboy disappeared behind them. I assumed he was crushed to death.  
Nuada turned to face Abe, Liz and the robot man, whose name I could not remember. Before he could say anything I heard the demon yell.  
"Hey!" Hellboy appeared, riding upwards on another set of gears. "Nice ride huh?' He said,stepping off the gear. Nuada charged towards Hellboy, once more swinging his spear at the demon who skilfully dodged.  
"I need to do something", I whispered to Nuala as we watched from the side lines.  
"We cannot interfere. The law forbids it", Nuala informed me, grabbing my arm holding me in place.  
"Screw the rules, I have to try". I said as I slipped off my shoe and through it towards the princes head. The shoe struck the side of the princes head, temporarily distracting him as the demon clung to the side of another gear as it spun under a platform.  
"Anymore distractions from you and the first thing I do once the demon is dead is punish you far worse then in the past!" Nuada yelled pointing his spear in my direction. The prince turned from me and aimed his spear where he expected Hellboy to resurface. I smirked as Hellboy appeared behind the prince and snuck up behind him. Nuada heard him and spun his spear behind him. Hellboy grabbed the spear, restraining it tightly and grabbed the prince by the throat.  
"You jumpy, slippery bastard", Hellboy said in Nuada's face as he groaned trying to get free. "I got you now". Hellboy through the prince off the platform and grabbed the spear. He leapt off the platform landing right in front of the prince, pointing the sharp end of the spear towards his throat. The princes eyes dropped to the spear then back up to the demon.  
"Kill me. You must. For I will not stop, I cannot", I could hear the fear in Nuada's voice.  
"Sorry pal", blood dripped from the side of Hellboy's mouth. "I win. You live". Hellboy moved the spear to the other side of the princes throat and grabbed the crown off of the princes head. Nuada whimpered in pain or fear. I could not tell which it was. Hellboy looked at the crown then back to the prince as he moved the spear away. "The girls are coming with us". Hellboy turned and started walking towards his friends. Nuada pulled his dagger from his belt as he stood.

Nuala pulled a knife from her belt and aimed it towards her heart.  
"What are you doing", I asked, attempting to take the dagger from out of her grasp.  
"what needs to be done", she pushed me away violently. I staggered and fell over. I tried to get up and stop her but I was too late. Nuala plunged the knife into her chest. I screamed and ran towards her.  
"What about your so called 'laws'?" I asked as I held her hand.  
"Screw the laws", she smiled at me. I turned towards the prince. 

Nuada dropped his knife and placed his hand over his heart, gasping for air. Tears started poring out of my eyes as he turned to face us.  
"Nuala?" The prince gasped out. Nuala slowly pulled her dagger out of her chest before falling to the ground in front of me. Nuada turned back towards the demon. He was about to collapse but was caught by Hellboy.  
"The humans..... they will tire of you. They have already turned against you. Leave them. Is it them or us. Which holocaust should be chosen?" Nuada turned from the demon and looked towards me. Abe made his way towards the princess, wrapping his arms around her.  
"I never had the chance to tell you how I felt", said Abe. The princess weakly lifted her hand towards him.  
"Give me your hand", she ordered. Abe placed his gloved hand against hers."It's beautiful", she said as they looked into each others eyes.

"We die and the world will be poorer for it". Nuada turned and started to walk towards me. I climbed off the platform, trying desperately not to put too much weight on my injured leg. I limped towards the prince and stood in front of him. Nuada ran his fingers through my (H/C) hair and stroked my cheek.  
"I wish we could have met under different circumstances, (Y/N)", he told me pulling me closer. This was the first time he called me by name. "My only regret was not treating you the way you deserve", he pulled my face towards his and gave me one final kiss before he pulled away and turned towards his sister.  
"Nuala, my sister", he gasped out. As he took one final step as his body, including his cloths, turned to clay and crumbled, falling to the ground.  
Abe looked down towards the princess as her body turned to clay. A lump formed in my throat as I watched him attempt to cradle his lover, trying desperately not to shatter her remains.  
Hellboy looked at the crown in his hand, turning it around to inspect it.  
"All that power...." He said. I knew what he was thinking.  
"Don't even think about it", Liz said taking the crown off of him. I staggered back as flames appeared from her hands. The crown started to melt in her grasp. As the crown melted the golden army started to shut down.  
"(Y/N) are you injured", asked the robot man as he came closer to me. I backed away nervously. "It's okay. You are safe now". I nodded and limped over to Nuada's remains. I grabbed a large handful and tucket it away into the pocket of my dress. Abe walked to my side and helped me back to my feet. The group lead me towards the exit of the armies chamber. As we reached the exit I swear I heard the voice of Agent Manning.  
"No it's nothing. I told you it was a dead end. What are you doing, go away", I heard him yell out. As we neared the voice the stone wall in front of us opened up. We stepped out onto a large grassy area with many rocks around us. It felt so good to have the sun on my skin. Agent manning turned around as we walked towards him.  
"You. You took that plane without an authorisation", agent Manning yelled at Hellboy. "Listen young man-" Hellboy said as he moved his belt and gun holsters.  
"Whats going on?" asked Manning, confused by Hellboys actions. Hellboy got right up into Mannings face.  
"I quit", he sneered before walking away.  
"What is he serious?" He asked asliz and I approached him.  
"Looks that way doesn't it", she said also handing over her holster. "Go with Manning", she told me. "Make sure she gets home safe", she told Manning as she followed after Hellboy.  
"What is wrong with you. You can't all just quit", he said as Abe handed him his holster.  
"Watch us" Abe said, grabbing Manning's face before he to walked away. I almost didn't see Hellboy return.  
"On second thought", he said taking his gun from the holster in Manning's arms. He held the gun up. "I think I will keep this", and with that he walked away.  
"Come on. Come on!" Manning yelled out as the robot man stood beside him.  
"Yohan they can't do this. Stop them", Manning said, worried. "Doctor Manning. Suck my ectoplasmic spunstooker", said Yohan the robot man. He soon followed suit and walked away. Manning stood their chocked and dazed. He soon turned to me and lead me towards the helicopter. I buckled myself into my seat. As the helicopter took off I watched the others walk away from the rock giant and down the hillside.

Now that I have what truely lives in the dark I knew my life would never be the same again.


	6. Epilogue

It is said that at the dawn of time man, beast and all magical beans lived together under Abling, the father tree. But man had been created with a hole in his heart. A hole that no possession, power or knowledge could fill. And in his infinite greed man dreamt of expanding his dominion. The blood of many an elf, ogre and goblin was spilled in their war with man. And King Balor, the one armed king of elfland, watched the slaughter in dread and dispair.   
But one day the master of the goblin blacksmiths offered to build the king a golden mechanical army. Seventy times seventy soldiers that would never know hunger and could not be stopped. Prince Nuada begged his father to agree.  
"Build me this army", the king said.  
So a magical crown was forged that would allow those of royal blood to command the golden army if unchallenged.  
"I am King Balor. Leader of the golden army. Is there anyone who disputes my right?" And in his thrown room no one challenged his word. So the world was changed and the next time the humans marched they felt the earth tremble beneath their feet and saw the sky's darken with monstrous shapes.  
The golden army had no remorse, felt no loyalty or pain. And king Balors heart grew heavy with regret. So he called a truce and divided the crown in three pieces. One for the humans and two for himself. In exchange, man would keep to the cities and the magical beings would own the forests. This truce would be honoured by their sons and the sons of their sons until the end of time.  
But prince Nuada did not believe in the promises of man. And it is said that he went into exile vowing to return when his people needed him the most.   
So the golden army lay dormant. Locked inside the earth. Waiting.   
After many centuries Prince Nuada saw the destruction the humans have done to the world. Humans expanded the cities so much that they pushed the magical beings deeper and deeper into hiding. The prince killed many humans and his own father in order to reassemble the crown. A demon warrior prince, who the humans named Hellboy stood against him in the chamber of the golden army. The two fought honourably but in the end Hellboy won. The demon showed Nuada mercy but Nuada would not stop.   
Nuada had a twin sister whose soul they shared. In order to stop a and save the world, the princess took a dagger, plunging it into her own heart, killing both her and her brother.   
The crown was destroyed leaving the army to forever sleep below the ground.

I finished adding new pages to my grandmothers book. I put it down resting it on the coffee table beside my chair. I looked down at my growing belly and rested my hand on top of it. I felt a strong sharp kick from inside of me, hitting my hand. He was strong like his father. I just hope that he possesses the courage and heart of his aunt. Maybe one day my son will be the one to unite the humans and all magical beings.


End file.
